


Three is Better than One

by Mentally_Sylvia



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentally_Sylvia/pseuds/Mentally_Sylvia
Summary: You have been in love with Kaoru for a while now. What happens when your best friend, Haruhi, tries to set you both up? Follow the exciting? The love story of two twins with you in the middle. This is rated a bit mature because there might be some cursing and there is some pervy stuff. Hope you enjoy it.P.S. I know I'm bad at writing but I tried.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru & Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru & Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru & Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Love

*Your POV*

Kaoru. A perfect human being on earth. I wish I could watch him closer and cheer him on in his soccer game but closer than this is to close. But the other girls that are cheering him on are dead. Just because I can't cheer him on doesn't mean they are allowed to. Wait only three of them are cheering for him the rest are cheering for Hikaru. Guess only three will go missing this time. Suddenly someone broke my train of thought by yelling. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" I turned around and saw my friend Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go to the convenience store because there was a sale?" "Oh, I did but my dad was already there, so I thought I would come and hang with you!" "That's great!" "Why are you watching form so far?" Haruhi asked after a minute. "Kaoru is playing." "Oh come on. You have to talk to him someday if you like him." "No, I don't. End of discussion." After about five minutes Haruhi said, " Wow a lot of girls are freaking out over Kaoru huh." "No, they aren't. Three are freaking out over Kaoru the rest over Hikaru."

"...How do you do that?" "Do what?" I said still fixated on Kaoru. "Know which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru from this far away? I can only tell by their voices and actions and I can't see their actions from here." I turned to her quickly and was offended. "I can't believe you would ask me that. I wouldn't get my dear Kaoru mixed up with that Hikaru." "Of course not. I forgot you're obsessed." "I'm not obsessed, I'm in love." " Yeah yeah. Well if you haven't noticed the game ended so I'm gonna leave. Bye." "Bye"

*Kaoru's POV*

That girl has been watching me for a while, she is pretty cute though. "Hikaru!" I yelled at my brother. "Kaoru!" he yelled back. We were running to talk with one another but three girls blocked me and the rest blocked him. Once they were gone we talked about the girl. "Hey, so you know the girl that watches me every day?"

"Oh, you mean (Y/N) (L/N)? Yeah, she is pretty nice but she doesn't really want to talk to you. Whenever a boy talks good about you She starts blushing and agrees. But whenever a girl talks good about you she starts giving them the death stare. The day before Valentine's day, she was asking what your favorite chocolate was." "So she was the one how gave me the homemade milk chocolate?" I asked confused but kinda happy at the same time.

"That does make sense. You ready to go home?" he asked eagerly. "You're hungry?" I laughed a bit. "Yeah, so let's go?" "Fine. I'll just get my backpack." I said as I walked off. "OK, but hurry!" Once I got to my desk I saw a note. It was another love note asking me to meet them tomorrow at the fountain in front of the school. I went out and Hikaru asked what took so long.

"A love note for me this time." "The fountain?" he asked knowing the answer. "Yup. Well, let's go home and eat." After that, we went home, but as we made our way home I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on me.

*Your POV*

I followed Kaoru home again but he was acting weird. But when he was home safely I went home and slept. The next day on my way to lunch Haruhi was grinning like crazy. "Haruhi, what did you do?" "Nothing," she said suspiciously "except put a note on Kaoru's desk asking him to meet you at lunchtime by the fountain," she said smiling a wide grin. "What the heck dude?! Why would you do that?" I yelled angered. "OK OK. Don't be mad-"

"Too late!" "Look I did it because I'm tired of you stalking him. If he loves you we know he is worth it," she said looking scared. "What am I going to do now?" I asked her. "Meet him maybe?" she said sarcastically. "I can't do that!" I said scared. "Too late. Bye." I looked around and we were at the fountain. I also saw Hikaru coming over to meet me. "Hi! (Y/N) right? My brother told me about you because I noticed you were watching me." he said acting like Kaoru.

"..." "So you wanted to go out with me?" "No," I said bluntly. "But you put a letter on m-" "Kaoru's desk," I said getting annoyed. "Yeah, my desk," he said nervously. "You aren't Kaoru," I said sounding a little angry.

*Hikaru's POV*

What? How does she know I'm not Kaoru? "Of course I'm Kaoru!" She looked at me with an angry expression. "Where is Kaoru? And don't tell me you're Kaoru because you look nothing alike." She knows but how? She must be bluffing. "OK, Hikaru come here so I can prove that It's me."

*Kaoru's POV*

Wow, she can tell the difference between us and I'm not even in her line of view! I walk out and immediately she starts to blush. "Hey (Y/N)." She looked at me and said "H-hey K-Kaoru. Uh, why d-did you send H-Hikaru to meet me instead?" she said nervously. "You mean you can tell us apart?" I asked surprised. Her eyes lit up "Of course! You are Kaoru and he is Hikaru!" My mouth dropped "OK, then do you mind playing the which one is Hikaru game?" Hikaru asked her in a snaky tone.

"Of course not! I mean if Kaoru wants me to." She looked at me with adorable eyes. "Uh, s-sure..." I said nervously. Hikaru decided to leave and get the hats. It got a little awkward between us. After a minute or so I asked her "So I noticed you've been watching me for a while. Can I ask why?" She answered without hesitation "Well you see, I love you but I was too shy to get close to you so I decided to watch from afar."

"Really. So you love me?" I looked at her in a seductive but teasing way expecting her to realize what she said and take it back or get flustered. To my surprise, she was totally calm and answered "Yup! I love you Kaoru!"

*Authors Note*

Hey, my little stars. Hope you like this new story. If you couldn't tell you kinda start as a yandere but you change. Anyway, love you all. Bye~😜


	2. The Game and The Host Club

*Kaoru's POV*

I started to blush a bit. No girl had ever been that forward with me. All of a sudden though she turned red as a beat. "Oh my god did I just tell you that?! No no no no no no no no!" She sat down and hid her face to her knees somehow in one swift motion. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable, Kaoru," she said to me, her voice kind of muffled. To be honest it was sort of cute but I looked away because I noticed that when she sat down her skirt fell and her underwear was showing. "N-no It's OK. I wonder where Hikaru is?"

*Author's POV*

Hikaru was trying to get away from the so-called "King" of the host club, Tamiki. When he finally came outside he shouted to Kaoru who looked quite uncomfortable. Kaoru heard his brother and told (Y/N) to get up because his brother was coming and her underwear was showing. "What?! Shit!" (Y/N) said. "It's OK, but please get up!" he said urgently. "Sorry it took so long, but Tamaki wouldn't let me go," Hikaru said. "Did I miss something or..." Hikaru asked trying not to be rude.

"N-nope! Nothing happened while you were gone!" Kaoru said frantically. "Are you guys su-" "YES!" you yell. "Whoa, calm down," Hikaru said. "Yeah. I get it, kinda, but you didn't have to yell you know." Kaoru said. "Oh..." you say with a sad look, "I'm sorry Hikaru I didn't notice. Just really nervous I don't wanna mess up the game." you didn't mean it.

You yelled because you hate Hikaru but you didn't want Kaoru to think you were mean. Kaoru and Hikaru noticed your sad look and surprisingly thought it was cute. "It's fine (Y/N). Anyway, let's play the game and see if you can really spot the one you "love"." Hikaru said in a snarky tone. "OK!" You bounce up in excitement to prove your love to Kaoru. They put on the hats and do the switching thingy you automatically know which one is Hikaru. "Witch one is Hikaru?" they both "shouted" at the same time. "The right one is Hikaru, and the left one is Kaoru."

*Hikaru's POV*

S-she seriously got it right! No one besides Haruhi has gotten it right before. I look at Kaoru who looks stunned. "Well that doesn't prove anything, It was a lucky guess! Let's do it again." I said glaring at (Y/N). "Hikaru! Don't make (Y/N) do it again. She already got it right." Kaoru said sounding a little upset. "No, it's fine with me, Hikaru. What about you, Kaoru?" she said looking intensely at me.

"Uh...Well if you really are OK with it I'll do it." We put on the hats and did it again. "Which one is Hikaru?" we said in unison. "This time the left one is Hikaru, and the right one is Kaoru. Am I right?" she said sounding full of herself. She did it again! I looked over to Kaoru who is now blushing. "Uggg! You got it right." I said knowing Kaoru would reveal the secret if I lied. "Yay! So do you guys believe that I really do um...like Kaoru?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"I don't see why we wouldn't," Kaoru said. "I guess I'll leave if you don't need me Kaoru," I said bitterly as I walked off. "Hikaru," Kaoru yelled after me, "wait for me in the car! I promise I won't take long!" I looked back at his grinning face. "Yeah, yeah," I said sarcastically.

*Your POV*

Once Hikaru finally left, It was quite awkward between us. I looked at Kaoru who was now staring at me. "I won the game, so what do I win?" I asked hoping he would say a date. He mischievously smirked, moved over to me quickly, and pressed his lips against mine. I was so surprised I passed out. As I faded out of consciousness I heard Kaoru yell "(Y/N)!"

When I woke up I was on a bed, in a place that I didn't recognize. I shot up and shouted "Kaoru! Hikaru!" I heard stomping and all of a sudden Kaoru and Hikaru burst in. "What's the matter?!" they both asked. Wait why did I yell out Hikaru's name. I mean I know why I yelled Kaoru's name because I love him but...Hi...ka...ru? D-do I- am I f-falling for H-Hikaru? No! I can't be, Kaoru is the only one I love. But Hikaru is pretty... My thoughts trailed off as I came back to reality. By this time the twins were yelling "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Answer us!" they yelled.

"O-oh, what is going on?" I asked still thinking a bit. "First why did you yell our names?!" "Oh. Funny thing I don't know why. I mean I don't think it was a reflex." I said nervously laughing. They looked at me confused "That isn't an answer." "Whatever. It doesn't matter right now. Where am I?" I asked forgetting about the kiss and forgetting my love was there. They looked at each other with straight looks then looked back at me "Not until you give us a real answer." I looked at them, like really.

" Leave her alone." a stern voice said. I turned around and saw a boy with black hair, black eyes, and glasses. He turned to me and said "Sorry about them miss." he gave me a kind smile. "Aww, Kyoya. " they both said. "No it's OK I just want to know where I am," I said looking at Kaoru. "By the way, I'm sorry for yelling Kaoru," I started to blush "...and Hikaru." I look at Hikaru with a straight face. "It's OK. Really you were just confused." he laughed nervously.

"Anyway," Kyoya said sounding annoyed "you are in the host club miss..." I chimed in "(L/N), but call me (Y/N)! Also sorry I don't know what a host club is." I smiled a fake but kind smile. "Well (Y/N)," a guy with blond hair and violet eyes who had entered the room said. "a host club is a club where young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands."

Rose petals started to fall around him, I look at him a little confused. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. He suddenly went into a weird pose, I think he was trying to be...handsome? "Glad you asked. I am Tamaki, my dear." I looked at him with a straight expression "Two things. One I'm not YOUR dear. Two just please stop that pose." He went into a corner and sat with his head in his knees.

"Tama~Chan it's OK!" a small voice which was followed by a deep voice said. "Mitsukuni, don't run." I turned around and saw two guys. The one with the high pitched voice was small blond and had adorable amber eyes. The one with the deep voice was tall and had black hair and sharp black eyes. "OK, can someone please just introduce everyone in this club to me?" I said really confused. "Oh, sure!" Kaoru continued, "The one in the corner is Tamaki Suoh, glasses writing ina death note is Kyoya Ootori they are both 2nd years. The small and cute one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call him Honey. The tall and serious one is Takashi Morinozuka, call him Mori. They are both third years. Oh, and there-" Hikaru finished his sentence. "-is one more person. Haruhi come here!" he yelled.

Tamaki then shot up like a rocket. "Is my Haruhi still here?!" I was surprised to see MY Haruhi come in. She sighed while walking through the door. "Yes, I'm still here. What do you guys want?" Tamaki threw himself at Haruhi, she dodged Tamaki and he went flying into the wall. "This is Haruhi Fujioka the first year," Hikaru said. "Thanks for the introductions, It's nice to meet you all! And Haruhi your a (no offense intended) poor girl so why are you dressed in a fancy school-issued boys uniform entertaining girls?" Everyone accepts Haruhi freaked. "H-how did you know? I mean Haruhi..."

Tamaki trailed off. "Well, she talks and acts like a girl. Also, she is my best friend so yeah... Anyway Haruhi! Why?" She looked annoyed and said it was a long story. I look at the time "Oh no! I have to get home. I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Kaoru looked at me confused "What about the rest of the school day?" Hikaru chuckled "Kaoru today is a half-day remember?" I looked at them with a scarred face "Wait how long was I out?" They told me I had been asleep for a while but woke up and saw Kaoru screamed and then passed out again, so all together one hour. "Well, (Y/N) we can give you a ride home," Kaoru said smiling at me. "O-OK!" I said excitedly. As we were walking out I turned around and said "Good-bye everyone! It was nice meeting you! I'll come as a guest next time!" And with that we walked off, leaving a messed up host club behind.

*Author note*

Did you like this chapter my little stars? I am currently kinda editing these so plz point out mistakes or whatever thanks! Also, I wanted to know what you think of my nickname all, Is there anything you really wanna see in the book? If so comment or message me plz.


	3. Feelings

*Your POV*

While walking, the twins trapped me. Kaoru was on the left and Hikaru was on the right of me. As we were walking through the hall, the twins started to move closer to me. They both grinned evilly at each other and then at the same time they each took the hand on their side and kissed my cheek. "W-what!" I yelled. "Shh. You don't want the teachers to know we are out here." Hikaru stopped to let Kaoru finish "Everyone's supposed to be home." I could feel my face getting redder by the moment. I tried to think of an excuse to leave

"Uhh, I'll be right back-" they cut me off. "What? Why?" they said in unison. "Uhh... bathroom? Yes, that's it." I whispered to myself. "I need to use the ladies' room! Bye!" I ran as fast as I could away so they wouldn't be able to say or do anything else. Once I got into the bathroom, I saw Haruhi in a wig and a girl's uniform. She was crouched and crying in the corner. "Haruhi is that you?" I asked trying to be polite. "H-huh?" she looked up startled. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"O-oh, It's just you (Y/N). Y-yeah I'm fine." She said between sniffles. "You don't look fine." I sat down next to her "What's the matter?" She said nothing. "Come on we're best friends and I have a feeling the host club did this so right now I'm the only one you can talk to." She looked at me and sighed "I guess your right. About both I mean. The host club *mostly Tamaki* deiced to make a profit off me. Directly after you guys left they dressed me in this and let the girls take photos of me. I didn't want to but It didn't bother me badly either. The club ended and the host club was going to find you and ask why you were blushing to make fun." she looked at me with a small smile and giggle, then frowned again and continued.

"After they left a man came in. I didn't recognize him but didn't want to be rude so I said hi. He said nothing and looked at me with a perverted smile, he came up to me and..." she trailed off. "Haruhi tells me what happened," I said looking at her acting concerned for Kaoru's approval. "W-well he came up to me, took out a camera, then f-flipped up my...skirt, and t-took a picture. I screamed for Tamaki and but he was gone. I tried to run but the man grabbed my arm and covered my mouth. He leaned into my ear and whispered 'Be quiet and no one gets hurt. Now I thought you were a boy so why do you wear women's panties huh?' At this point, I was struggling to get out of his grasp but he punched my stomach. I was mentally and physically paralyzed. He thought for a bit then had an idea. He put his hand at the front of my throat and slowly moved his hand down my body. He went all the way down and then once he got... THERE...he stopped and whispered in my ear again 'I knew something was off. Your a girl aren't you? Listen, you tell anyone about this I'll tell everyone in the school you are a girl got it?' I shook my head and as soon as he let go of me I screamed at the top of my lungs 'TAMAKI!! HELP ME!! PLEASE TAMAKI!!' at this point I was running out of the club room. Tamaki saw me and stopped me 'Haruhi, what's the matter?!' I told him the short version and I can only guess he and the others killed the guy." she started to literally cry.

"I don't really care whether people see me as a boy or a girl but this was way too much. I mean he touched my body wrong and that was horrible!" After that, she started to full-on cry. I don't know why but I hugged her without thinking. "It's OK Haruhi. Anyone would be like this after that. Just let it all out" I said in a gentle, sweet voice. I thought to myself, Why do I feel like this? Do I care for Haruhi? I mean yeah she is nice and all but would I care. She was only my... that's right she is my friend for once in my life I this is not about impressing or making Kaoru happy. This is about helping my friend feel better. Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door, it was the twins.

"Hey (Y/N), you OK? You've been in there for quite a while." Kaoru said. "Look we're sorry about the kiss OK? Forgive us, please?" Hikaru, sounding sincere. Haruhi looked at me and whispered "Please don't tell them I'm in here. I don't want them to see me cry." I nodded at her and yelled back in a fake nervous and embarrassed voice "N-no. I-it's fine, I was just startled. I'll be out in a minute." I looked at Haruhi and smiled sadly "I'm sorry I have to go." She got up and said "It's okay. I'll come with you guys, I don't really wanna go back there. I'll just get my bag tomorrow." When we walked out the twins gave a confused look. "Guys this is just sad. You can't even tell that this is Haruhi?"

They were taken back. After we explained (leaving out the part about the pervert) they just smiled and said that they could take Haruhi home. "No thanks. I can walk perfectly fine," she said bluntly. "Wait Haruhi, I just got this great idea! You can sleepover at my house. And don't worry my parents aren't home all weekend so we could even have a whole weekend sleepover! And don't worry about no parental vision my personal maid, who is also my best friend and tells my parents nothing, will be-" All of a sudden I turned around and saw the twin's evil faces. "Oh crap!" I said.

The twins locked their arms around my shoulders and swayed. "So, your parents aren't home and you have a maid that says nothing?" Kaoru started. "In that case," Hikaru continued "can we come over too?" I looked at them with a scared look "There isn't any way that Hikaru could go home?" They looked at me with wide grins "Nope!" I hung my head in defeat and turned to Haruhi "Fine. Anyway, what do you say Haruhi, wanna come over?" She looked over my shoulder at the twins who were grinning evilly.

"Don't worry I promise I'll protect you from the twins. Defiantly from Kaoru. He is mine and will not touch any other girl." I whispered the last two sentences. "OK but what about the clothes? I can't let my dad see me like this." I thought for a moment then said "Hey since we look practically the same how about you borrow my clothes? We can be the girl twins in the house!" She giggles and agreed. "OK sounds good let's go!" the twins yelled. I stopped them before they left "Wait! What are you guys gonna wear? Cause no offense but I doubt any of my clothes will fit you." I giggled.

"Oh, we can just swing by our place on the way to your house. And no need to tell us where you live we already know." They ran off before I could say anything. "Don't worry about it. Kyoya." Haruhi said while walking off. I shook my head and started walking after her. As we walked I and Haruhi talked about a prank we wanted to do to get back at the twins. We decided that tonight we would come up with a script and say everything in unison. In the morning switch pajamas and dress the same the rest of the weekend.

Then play the witch one in the Haruhi game. As we were talking I realized something, for the first time since the accident I was feeling real feelings! Happiness, sadness, even fear. I felt them all. I concluded that I was gaining feelings. Real ones.

*Author note*

Poor Haruhi! I'm sorry to do this to Haruhi but I needed some sort of plot point. Also, I do recognize it is very cringy but I wrote most of these chapters in like 7th grade. I don't really have the time or patience to go through and fix it all. I'm sorry I'll do that later. Bye my little stars~😜


End file.
